Hollyleaf's Second Chance
by SilverShadow8282
Summary: Hollyleaf is given a second chance to live but when visions keep coming to her she challenged to over power them. It also seems that her parents and Jayfeather are keeping secrets. Will she become a warrior and find out this secret or will she fail in the task, find out in Hollyleaf's Second Chance! RATED T JUST IN CASE.
1. Prologe

**Hey, this is my first story! I hope you like!**

Hollyleaf stood in the middle of a pond on a stepping stone. The former leader of ThunderClan, Bluestar, was perched beside Hollyleaf, gazing at the rows of StarClan.

"Hollyleaf, you are a very strong, loyal cat, who was given the worst of life. Despite the few bad things you have done, StarClan has decided to give you a second chance!" Bluestar meowed.

The cats surrounding the pool cheered louder than Hollyleaf had ever heard before. The black warrior pressed her muzzle to Bluestar's.

"Thank you, cats of StarClan!" Hollyleaf meowed.

"Good bye, Hollyleaf. Go in the water." Bluestar responded quietly. Hollyleaf nodded her thanks to the former leader and padded in to the water.

It was extremely cold, like nothing Hollyleaf had ever felt before. Moments later the cats cheering faded away, all of StarClan did. She could feel her memories fading away, first her death, then her warrior ceremony. It kept going; she could fell her limb getting smaller. Pain surged through her body until it all stopped.


	2. Chapter 1

**So this is chapter 1, in this chapter we have Hollykit's first… opps almost told you! Sorry for the long update, bare with me! XD **

Hollykit could smell the cats around her, Frozenkit, her sister, Stormkit, her brother, Lionblaze, her father, and Cinderheart, her mother. Finally she decided to open her eyes. It was bright, but calm. She heard a soft voice.

"Oh, Lionblaze, look what beautiful green eyes Hollykit has!" the voice purred.

_Green eyes!_ Hollykit thought. _I have green eyes!_ Her eyes were adjusted now. She saw a pretty she-cat with a grey pelt and sparkling blue eyes. Beside the she-cat she saw a golden tom, he had fiery amber eyes. Hollykit glanced down and saw her own night black pelt.

The she-cat sighed. "She reminds me so much of Hollyleaf" the voice meowed. Hollykit began piecing names with cats.

_The tom is Lionblaze and the she-cat is Cinderheart, my parents._ Hollykit thought.

"Frozenkit opened her eyes, too!" Lionblaze purred. Hollykit turned around to see a white she-kit her size with piercing blue eyes.

"Well, you two need to sleep some." Cinderheart meowed as she muzzled them in a nest.

One moon had passed since the kits opened their eyes. One morning Hollykit awoke to the sound of patrols. She wanted to go out of the nursery so badly, but Cinderheart had said that you can only go if some cat goes with you. A thought popped in her head.

"Frozenkit, wake up!" Hollykit meowed in her sister's ears. "Let's go watch the patrols!" After a moment the two kits padded outside the den. Hollykit looked around the clearing, cats were everywhere. Then Hollykit spotted an amber-eyed tom sitting on High Ledge. _Bramblestar!_ She recognized.

Suddenly, she fell to the ground, the camp fading around her. Hollykit awoke in the middle of a battle; a tom that looked like Bramblestar was standing over her, his ice blue eyes glaring at the she-cat. He lunged toward a she-cat known as Ivypool and Hollykit dived in front of her. She let out a shriek as his jaws met her neck.

Pain fled through her limbs, she couldn't move._ Help! Help me!_ Hollykit shrieked but he only stared at her not a hint of regret or mercy in his eyes as he looked for his next victim. Then everything went black.

**So, kinda a cliffhanger! One more thing, I am looking for warrior names for Frozenkit, if I like yours I'll give you a shout out on the chapter they become warriors. And remember only Frozenkit! See you soon!**

**-SilverShadow8282 **


	3. Chapter 2

**Hey, again! I'm sorry about the last update again. I hope you know that I have school too, but I'm going to be updating more now! Also sorry, if they are kinda short. **

With a light groan, Hollykit awoke. She was in an unfamiliar den, but it was in ThunderClan, she could scent it.

"I'm glad you're finally awake." hissed a tom in the shadows. As he stepped out of the shade, Hollykit recognized him as the clan medicine cat, Jayfeather, also her father's brother.

"What happened?" she groaned, still sore.

His blank eyes swerved in her direction. She remembered he had been born blind. "You passed out." He meowed curtly.

"Why?"She meowed.

"I'm a medicine cat not StarClan, I don't know why. But from what I can tell you are fine." He answered, beginning to sort herbs in a far corner of the den.

"Oh, um, can I leave now?" Hollykit meowed.

"No."

"Why not?!" she hissed.

"I need you to come to the Moonpool with me in three sunrises, at Half-moon." Jayfeather responded.

She stared in confusion. "But I'm not a medicine cat! Am I?" Hollykit questioned

"You ask too many questions." He murmured, under his breath. "Of course you aren't a medicine cat. But you need to come."

"But I~" he cut her off.

"No more questions! I am taking you. Now leave. I will discuss this with Bramblestar" Jayfeather meowed as he padded out of the den, turning his tail on her.

Hollykit simply stared until she saw the medicine cat enter Bramblestar's den. _What just happened? _She questioned herself.

**So that's that. Remember I need names for Frozenkit! I have some in mind but you can still enter in the reviews! Also, if you have ideas for future side characters for any clan please tell me. In the review, include name, rank, clan gender; family, etc. If you are ok with them dying include that, too. Bye, til next time!**


	4. Author's Note

Hi everyone, this is just an author's note. I'm going on vacation for two weeks, and won't update. About March 10ish, 2014 I will update my stories. Hope you understand. See you soon!

~SilverShadow828


	5. Chapter 3

**Hey! I'm back from my vacation! Btw it was awesome. I am also going to skip about three and half moons. Their apprentice ceremony will be the next chapter. Anyhow here is the next chapter! **

Hollykit winced as she swallowed the tangy traveling herbs Jayfeather had given her.

"Are you ready yet?"hissed Jayfeather, impatiently.

"Yes" she lied, still recovering from her herbs.

"Good, now let's go, we've wasted enough time already" he meowed, with that she and the grouchy medicine cats began their journey to the Moonpool.

….

It seemed like moons of aching paw steps before Hollykit could see the cave fitting the description from Jayfeather. As they neared, she saw the shape of five cats.

"So nice of you to join us Jayfeather" meowed a very old brown tabby rasped. A young grey tom sat close behind him.

"Is this your new apprentice?" questioned a grey she-cat, about as old as Jayfeather.

"Of course not, Willowshine!" Jayfeather hissed. Hollykit was relieved that he was not mean with only her. "This is Hollykit. Hollykit this is Willowshine of RiverClan, Littlecloud and Shadepaw of ShadowClan, and Kestrelflight of WindClan."

"If she is not your apprentice, then why is she here?" asked Kestrelflight.

"If Jayfeather needs to bring her, it is not in our place to question it, now shall we delay more?"Meowed the RiverClan cat. With that, all five medicine cats padded inside the cave.

Hollykit fell in to step with Shadepaw. "So… you're not a medicine cat?" he asked. She shook her head at the question. "Do you know why Jayfeather brought you?"

"Nope."

"Oh… ok then"

"Touch your muzzle to the water and you will fall asleep." Jayfeather instructed. He then touched his nose to the water and was soon softly snoring.

Hollykit did as she was told and then too fell into a deep sleep. She awoke suddenly in a starry forest.

"Hello, Hollykit" meowed an unfamiliar she-cat. Her fur was grey, but in the moonlight it shined blue. Her tail was neatly wrapped over her paws, and from the sound of her voice, it seemed like she knew everything about Hollykit.

"Um… hi? Who are you? And where am I?" Hollykit questioned a tone of worry in her voice.

"All of those questions will be answered, but all you need to know is the present, and future. Let StarClan light your path, Hollykit."

** End of that chapter! Btw the starclan cat was Bluestar, in case you couldn't tell. Please review! :)**


	6. Chapter 4

**Something very exciting happens in this chapter including Stormkit, and you thought I forgot about him!**

Hollykit yawned softly as Frozenkit pounced away from their mother. She couldn't help but purr at her sister's excitement. Today was their apprentice ceremony and she and her sister were so excited. Stormkit on the other paw…

Her brother sat in a dark corner of the nursery, murmuring to himself quietly. Stormkit always was by himself, never playing with her and Frozenkit. He wasn't rejected from them, the sisters often tried to play with him. But he would simply say, "Maybe later, I'm busy."

"Frozenkit! Stop squirming!" her mother hissed, pawing toward Frozenkit.

Suddenly Bramblestar's call aroused her thoughts. Hollykit quickly rushed out of the nursery after a messy Frozenkit. Cats began gathering in the clearing. She saw Lionblaze pad toward Cinderheart, both beaming with pride. Then the meeting began.

"Frozenkit, you have reached the age of six moons, and it is time for you to be apprenticed. From this day on, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Frozenpaw. Your mentor will be Lilytail. I hope Lilytail will pass down all she knows on to you. Lilytailyou are ready to take on an apprentice. You had received excellent training from Berrynose and you have shown yourself to be loyal and calm. You will mentor Frozenpaw, and I expect you to pass on all you know to her." Bramblestar meowed.

Frozenpaw bounded down to Lilytail and they touched muzzles. Hollykit realized then it was her turn and stepped forward.

"Hollykit, you have reached the age of six moons, and it is time for you to be apprenticed. From this day on, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Hollypaw. Your mentor will be Icecloud. I hope Icecloud will pass down all she knows on to you. Icecloud, you are ready to take on an apprentice. You had received excellent training from Whitewing and you have shown yourself to be strong and patient. You will mentor Hollypaw, and I expect you to pass on all you know to her." Bramblestar meowed.

Hollypaw rushed down to Icecloud, the white she-cat purring at the sight of her new apprentice. Though excited, Hollypaw made herself sit calmly and watch Stormkit.

"Stormkit, you have reached the age of—"Bramblestar began but was cut off. Cats gasped, Hollypaw knew you never should cut off a leader during a meeting.

"Wait, I have decided something. I am not fit for a wild life, too many deaths, and too little food. I am going to live as a kittypet. I am sorry but I just can't stay here anymore." Stormkit meowed.

Hollypaw gasped in horror. _How can he just leave? _She thought. _Maybe he would be a medicine cat, but not this._

"Stormkit, are you sure about this? All of the clans will treat you as an enemy." Bramblestar asked, clearly unsure. Stormkit nodded briskly. "Very well then, meeting dismissed." And then Stormkit padded out of camp, forever.

**OH! What, didn't think I had it in me! So really wanted to get that up and stuff. I have new rule! I must have TWO positive reviews before I'll update. So review! **


	7. Chapter 5

**Gosh! It's been like half a year since I updated! I'm sorry my peeps! I was waiting for two reviews… I never got them. Since its so much trouble to review, I'm going to update, for my friends out there. So here it is!**

Hollypaw climbed over another rock, chasing after Frozenpaw. "Wait up, Frozenpaw!" the young apprentice yowled. Suddenly the feeling earth below her faded. "Hey!"She hissed, turning only to see her father holding her by the scruff. Lionblaze set her down softly.

"You two shouldn't be running in a Gathering patrol. We're not that far from camp, I could send you back." he meowed, watching her with piercing amber eyes. Hollypaw twitched her tail.

"We are just excited! You must have been this excited when it was your first Gathering!" she purred. Frozenpaw appeared in front of them, almost running in to their father.

"Hollypaw why did- Oh…" she meowed, blinking at Lionblaze.

"Just wait, we will be there soon." He meowed, as Jayfeather walked up to him.

_They are so different I always forget they're brothers! _Hollypaw thinks to herself, as an island lit up in moonlight appears.

**OOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOO**

Everyone in ThunderClan had met up with other cats already, and the Gathering had almost ended. Bramblestar was about to speak, then it would be over. Hollypaw franticly struggled to stretch her head over the crowds of cats, but it was no use.

"Well fancy seeing you here, I thought you were still a kit." A cat purred behind her. The black apprentice turned to see Shadepaw.

"What?! I'm an apprentice!" she hissed to the medicine cat. He stared, with green confused eyes.

"Oh, really! I thought you were just an important kit! And ThunderClan just let you go anywhere!" Shadepaw meowed sarcastically. She glared. "If you're really an apprentice, you should prove it, _Hollykit!" _ A nearby warrior shushed. "Sorry!" he mouthed. He then walked over and sat beside her.

"How do you think I should do that, mousebrain!" she whispered. He shrugged.

"Wait! I got it, meet me here tomorrow night. I'll test you" he meowed, beaming.

"Ok then, tomorrow! Prepare to eat your words!" she hissed, as the Gathering ended and the two rejoined their Clans.

As ThunderClan padded back to their territory, Hollypaw realized what she had done. It was against the warrior code, how it would end. Would the clan reject her? Would they kill her? But this voice in her head, _but what if they never know…_

**There it is!****Remember I need names for Frozenpaw! I have some in mind but you can still enter in the reviews! Also, if you have ideas for future side characters for any clan please tell me. In the review, include name, rank, clan gender; family, etc. If you are ok with them dying include that, too. And please (I beg you) review favorite and follow! (on my knees begging) (:**


	8. Chapter 6

**Hey everyone! I'm back with an update, yay! Sorry I kinda ignore my fanfics, watching more anime, school starting, etc. But before I give you this chapter, I want to tell 'Rude Girl':**

** Just because I have short chapters doesn't mean I shouldn't get good reviews! You are just a mean weirdo and you better not say anything else rude or I swear…!**

**BTW she said you guys who read this have bad taste. Read the reviews to see yourself. But anyway here is the chapter! .3.**

Hollypaw slipped out of camp, moonlight showing twigs and leaves in her path. The forest was silent, except the occasional crunching noise of her paws stepping on dead leaves.

_ I'll show him, I'm a great apprentice! _She thought, reimagining the fighting lesson she had earlier that day. _He doesn't even know anything about fighting or hunting, medicine cats just sorted herbs all day, how easy! _ Hollypaw reminded herself.

The black she-cat soon arrived at the island, her paws aching from the long walk. The snarky expression Shadepaw was wearing didn't help either. "It's about time you got here, it's almost sunrise!" he teased.

Hollypaw glared, "So what are my tests going to be?" she asked suspiciously.

"Fight me!" he meowed, getting to a battle stand, but then switching paws, and switching back. She watched him for a moment, pushing back purrs of his confusion.

"It's your left paw, mousebrain." The black cat mewed, pulling him from his thoughts. He glanced up, then moved his paws to the correct position, the got his snarky face on again. "I thought you were a medicine cat apprentice, all you do is sort herbs! You don't know the first thing about fighting!" she purred, sitting down with her tail twitching happily.

"Medicine cats do more than sorting herbs! Besides, I've had some basic battle training, and I'm a moon older then you! You have only been training for half a moon, so don't get cocky kit." Shadepaw retorted.

Hollypaw rolled her eyes. "Fine, claws sheathed and no hard biting." She meowed, getting in to an attack position a little more complicated then Shadepaw's

"3, 2, 1, GO!" He yowled, leaping at the other apprentice. Hollypaw let out a surprised grunt, he had no strategy, and he was just going on instincts. _He's counting on my lack of training, and my lack of size. Well that's not going to work, Shadepaw. _Hollypaw purred at her thoughts.

She slid out of his way, and he tumbled in to the pine tree trunk behind where she was standing. Shadepaw let out an 'aoff' type of noise, and laid there for a second, his tail and limbs all jumbled together. The she-cat saw the opportunity, and leaped, pawing his flank. "Wha-" he meowed at her touch. Shadepaw then twisted upward, and faced Hollypaw again.

"Face it, you've lost! If this was a real fight, u would have already been badly injured!" Hollypaw purred.

He rolled his yellow eyes. "Yeah right!" he hissed playfully, leaping at her, again. The tangled in to a ball of black and grey fur, rolling and laughing.

**Well that's over, hope you enjoyed! I need at least two positive reviews before I post again! So get to it! It's down there! .3. **


End file.
